Xenopus oocytes are loaded with mRNAs during their maturation by maternal support cells. Much of this mRNA is unable to be translated, owing to its packaging into mRNP particles. This proposal addresses the molecular mechanisms by which mRNAs are sequestered from ribosomes. A potential binding site for an mRNP protein, FRGY2, will be studied for its role in selective retention of mRNAs in mRNP particles. Additionally, domains of FRGY2 will be assessed for their roles in RNA binding, mRNP assembly, and translational repression.